Moments of Love
by Xiao Pai
Summary: Fanny dreaded the field trip. It would be the only day she would be possibly paired with Patton. And ironically,she is partnered with him. What happens when you mix two troopers,a bunch of kids,and a Rainbow Monkey? You get Moments of Love, that's what.


**This was inspired from moments in our school :) Everyone would sing 'MOMENTS OF LOOOVE!' whenever a boy and a girl who sat together were left alone together. (I'm always put into that situation whenever my seatmates leave me and the boy sitting behind me together cuz his seatmates also leave him alone at that time.)**

**Dedicated to my classmates, especially to you-know-who! Those who know me in real life know who he is :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>BRIIIING! BRIIIING!<em>

The tiny Rainbow Monkey alarm clock rang loudly, jumping on the green Rainbow Monkey themed dresser like crazy, nearly toppling over a Rainbow Monkey lampshade into a Rainbow Monkey beanbag. The time on it read 5 o'clock AM in the morning.

Time for the field trip.

On the Rainbow Monkey styled bed, someone shifted under the thick blankets uncomfortably. That someone squirmed as the alarm clock rang until said person smashed their fist against the alarm clock, making it quiet in a split second.

Grumbling, the girl threw off her covers, revealing her ultra messy red hair, which was messed up even more because she was asleep. Her bright green eyes blinked sleepily as she slid her feet into her slippers and headed for the bathroom.

This young girl's name was Francine Fulbright, better known as Fanny Fulbright, Numbuh 86 of the Kids Next Door, Head of Decommissioning, and president of the 'I-Hate-Boys' club, which she supposedly established into the Kids Next Door Clubs and Organizations list. She's also the world's biggest Rainbow Monkey fanatic ever, so that will explain all of the Rainbow Monkey items in her room.

Trudging past her brother Paddy's room, Fanny was contemplating who would become her partner that day. Ah_ hope it's not that cruddy baldy, Nigel Uno. _Fanny thought darkly, pushing open the door to the bathroom. _Especially not that stupid boy, Drilovsky. He's getting on me nerves too much nowadays._

The redhead opened the faucet valve and absently splashed her face with water before remembering something. _But… it might not be so bad if Drilovsky was my partner. Ah mean, he's not pretty bad, though he's pretty annoying…_

_**And cute.**_

At that moment, Fanny thanked the stars she closed the bathroom door while she was inside. That eensy weensy little voice inside her head said two words that made her face redder than her hair, and that was saying something.

_Why don't yeh shut up fer once, stupid voice! _Fanny thought angrily as she twisted the faucet closed.

_**Come on. Yeh know yeh like him, doofus.**_

_Ah ain't talkin' to you anymore. _Fanny shot back silently as she wiped her face on a towel before going back to her room to change into her favorite green sweater and orange skirt. She hated that little voice, really she did. But that voice had a point. She did like the stupid, cruddy drill sergeant.

"Stupid boy!" Fanny yelled at her most precious Rainbow Monkey, who, ironically, was custom made to look like a certain Arctic base operative, ski cap and all. The Rainbow Monkey had a cocky smirk on its face, reminding Fanny of the boy she both liked and hated so much.

"Ah need therapy." She told the smirking Rainbow Monkey in a deadpan tone, who only smirked in response.

* * *

><p>Fanny awaited the bus on her street, fearing the partnering on the bus even more. The kids of both classes had established a long-lasting trend that eventually became a habit called 'Moments of Love'.<p>

Moments of Love began on the first day the chairs in a class were to be together in rows of three on each part of the room, which were left, middle and right. In one row, Abby, Kuki and Wally were sitting together in that order. Then, had Abby stood up and left the row, leaving Kuki and Wally to themselves. At that point, Hoagie had viciously yelled they were having moments of love, and thus the habit of saying Moments of Love was formed. Heck, even Luna, the new student, knew of Moments of Love, and would tease those who managed even a split second of it.

_Ah am gonna die if ah get partnered with Drilovsky. _Fanny paled when she saw the bus approaching and stopping in front of her. Gulping, she climbed up, and smiled in relief when she realized there were a few more empty seats in the bus. That meant she had only a slight chance of getting Patton as a partner.

Then again, the stars hated her. "Francine Fulbright with Patton Drilovsky."

Fanny paled again before the color rushed to her cheeks as she trudged up to her seat beside the famous drill sergeant, who was wearing his trademark smirk that Fanny's Rainbow Monkey had. Ironically, that Rainbow Monkey was inside Fanny's backpack, just for reassurance and for the heck of it.

"Morning, Fanny." Patton said cheerfully, unaware of Fanny's gloomy attitude.

"Shut it, ya overgrown penguin." Fanny mumbled, to which the rest of the students in the bus giggled loudly at. Well, the girls giggled, anyway. The boys snickered.

Patton frowned, but otherwise he did shut up and faced the window, making Fanny feel guilty. But she also kept silent, and did so for the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>Having Patton for a partner was the best and worst thing that ever happened to Fanny.<p>

The worst part? Having to see him puke into a paper bag after seeing a Rainbow Monkey movie. That made Fanny ashamed for the first time that she actually loved Rainbow Monkeys. Also, the fact that he hated her was also something that pricked her heart painfully.

The best part? It was having to go up on a stage, accepting a prize which they both won as a team, which was a pair of sea snakes intertwined together. They gingerly pried the two snakes away from each other before bowing and going back to the group of students.

"Congratulations, Fanny!" Luna said happily, hugging the Irish girl.

"Yay for Fanny!" Kuki also hugged Fanny, making the girl's face turn blue.

Fanny mumbled, "Stop it, yer hurtin' me an' ah can't breathe with ya hugging me."

"Congrats, Patton!" Hoagie slapped his hand on Patton's shoulder. "You and Fanny were a great team!"

The drill sergeant sighed, his cheeks turning pink. "I hope she realizes that."

Momentarily, everyone surrounding him went silent. Then, Rachel said the five words he dreaded the most that would come out from a friend's mouth:

"You like her, don't you?"

"N-no!" Patton denied, hugging the sea snake tighter. "I have nothing to do with her."

Nigel raised his eyebrow, knowing that he was lying, but otherwise he simply shrugged and looked at Fanny, who was sneaking glances at the Arctic operative. He mumbled something incomprehensible as they walked towards the souvenir shop with the rest of the students.

* * *

><p>"Hey…Fanny?"<p>

"What is it, yeh overgrown penguin?" Fanny said grumpily. She had been waiting for him for thirty minutes straight, and currently she was in a bad mood. "Ah ain't in the mood for yer stupid games."

"I-it's not a game." Patton scratched the back of his head sheepishly before sitting in his seat. "W-well… I…" He paused, staring at an asparagus green Rainbow Monkey tail sticking out of Fanny's backpack. "What's that?"

"Huhwhat?" Fanny saw the tail, and immediately tried to frantically stash it back in. "I-it's nothin'! Don't pay any attention to it!"

Patton did the exact opposite of what she said and pulled on the tail, making the Rainbow Monkey tumble out of the bag. At that moment, both of them wished that the stars didn't hate them, because both of them were blushing redder than the Irish girl's hair.

The drill sergeant examined the toy before saying, "This Rainbow Monkey looks like me."

"I-it's supposed to look like you, yah idiot." Fanny mumbled, stashing both the Rainbow Monkey and the sea snake into her bag. "Ah have a collection of KND Rainbow Monkeys at home." And that was one of Fanny's biggest lies ever. "Now what were yeh supposed to tell me?"

"W-well…" Patton took out a small wrapped gift. "I-if you won't kill me, t-this is for you…"

Fanny's heart stopped beating as she took the gift and unwrapped it slowly, revealing the choker she had been favoring earlier. "It's that choker!"

"I figured you liked it." Patton smiled vaguely, and both were aware that their heads were really close. To be specific, their faces were really close.

_Ah'm not supposed to be doin' this… _Fanny thought as she saw Patton leaning closer. _But ah guess it won't hurt this once._

_I hope she won't kill me… _Patton thought as he leaned in closer. He swore under his breath when he saw Fanny also leaning in closer. _Holy Zero, she's actually leaning towards me!_

It was only when their faces were one millimeter apart did Luna look at them and scream, "ONE, TWO, THREE!"

Everyone was startled for a moment, because Luna had screamed it out of the blue. But one look at Fanny and Patton made them sing teasingly.

"MOMENTS OF LOVE!"

Oh yeah, Fanny was going to kill them later for that. And Patton would be at her side, killing them along with her.


End file.
